Kuruk
How Kuruk joined the Tourney Kuruk was the Water Tribe Avatar immediately succeeding Avatar Yangchen and preceding Avatar Kyoshi. Native to the Northern Water Tribe, he was born around 345 BG and died in 312 BG. Though gifted as a bender, he was a brash and arrogant person who always preferred a "go with the flow" kind of mentality. Due to this attitude and his pompous demeanor, Kuruk lost his fiancée, Ummi, to Koh the Face Stealer. Feeling guilty over the loss of Ummi, he committed suicide. Years after his suicide, he was resurrected to serve as a pawn to Quan Chi under the false promise of Ummi being freed from Koh the Face Stealer, but priestess Melissa frees him. He soon hopes she can return him to a time before Koh got to ummi so he can undo his mistake. How to unlock *Defeat Arthroverta in Classic Mode with Korra. *Play 4372 matches For both methods, you must fight Kuruk at the Souther Water Tribe Village. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 525 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kuruk, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Water Tribe Avatar in between Kyoshi and Yangchen, Kuruk! He can go with the flow, but must come with great responsibility." He will be seen left of Onaga, right of Yomiko, below Suou and above Griffith. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kuruk a small water bubble. After the announcer calls his name Kuruk surfs water towards the camera and holds a small flame on his finger saying "Relax kid. I'm not going to hurt you." Special Moves Water Scald (Neutral) Kuruk sends a ball of high-pressure water at the opponent. Hand Flamethrower (Side) Kuruk fires a beam of fire then lashes it like a whipe five times. Gliding Hurricane (Up) Kuruk flies into the air using an air bike made from air. Stalag-Collapse (Down) Kuruk forms a stalagmite with earthbending, then collapses it on the opponent. Surfing Fire (Hyper Smash) Kuruk forms a wave of water behind him, then surfs on it while blasting fire balls at the opponent, then sends the tidal wave crashing into the opponent. Elemental Snake (Final Smash) Kuruk forms a serpentine wave in the mix of water, fire, air and earth and sends it ramming into the opponent, rapidly hitting him/her. Victory Animations #Kuruk surfs on water, then fires blasts of water and holds a bubble saying "I never thought about settling down until I met the love of my life." #Kuruk floats in midair with airbending, then kicks some air saying "I will be with you again, Ummi." #Kuruk twirls on the ground, then uppercuts fire and says "That's a hell of a trial." On-Screen Appearance Kuruk rides on water to his starting point and says "I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" Trivia *Kuruk's rival is the priestess to Mylee, god of war, Melissa. His second rival is a ram wrestler named Kwan the Unkillable *Kuruk's speech is mixed with those from Escape from the Spirit World: Chapter 2: Kuruk, and some original quotes. *Kuruk shares his English voice actor with General How, Daw, Baatar, Jee, Kweng and Meng Tao. *Kuruk shares his French voice actor with Anubis Khan, Robbie Rotten, Marcellus, Gecko Moria, Black Jewel, Cleveland Brown and Long Feng. *Kuruk shares his German voice actor with Xin Fu, Mr. Grouper, Aquaman, Malcho, Dark Schneider, Jonas, Long Feng, Cui. *Kuruk shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Tiny Tiger, the Cowardly Lion, Walrein, Garo Master and Johnny Cage. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters